


Through the brightest part of this town

by panika



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panika/pseuds/panika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis i Harry codziennie jeżdżą na uczelnię tym samym autobusem i Louis definitywnie nie podkochuje się w drugim chłopaku. Dodatkowo, Zayn jako najlepszy i najgorszy przyjaciel na świecie, Liam jako przypadkowy bohater i Niall jako, cóż, Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the brightest part of this town

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [through the brightest part of this town](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1137544) by [toastghost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/toastghost/pseuds/toastghost). 



Louis nie lubi poranków.

W szczególności nie przepada za zimowymi porankami. Niebo jest całe szare i pochmurne, a szron osadza się na końcówkach trawy. To nie do końca jest śnieg, ale mocno depresyjne drobinki lodu. Szatyn nie lubi wcześnie wstawać, ponieważ nie chce poczuć jak jego zdrętwiałe od zimna palce stóp stykają się z twardą, drewnianą podłogą.

Nie ma najmniejszej ochoty wychodzić na zimno. Chce wrócić do łóżka, pospać trochę dłużej, ale nie może. Jest poniedziałek i musi pójść na uczelnię, musi pomóc swoim siostrom przygotować się do szkoły, musi złapać autobus.

Styczniowe poranki nie robią zbyt wiele, żeby go zmotywować. Udaje mu się wypić tylko połowę swojej kawy, pozostawiając ją do wystygnięcia i wybiega przez drzwi, ponieważ tylko pół minuty dzieli go od ponownego spóźnienia. Liście chrzęszczą pod jego butami, kiedy pół-idzie, pół-biegnie i pół-podskakuje na przystanek autobusowy, jego serce bije jak szalone, palce u rąk są lodowate, a do podeszew jego butów przyczepił się szron.

Louis siada z tyłu autobusu, wkłada słuchawki do uszu i spuszcza głowę. Myśli o łóżku i ciepłej kołdrze na jego nagich kostkach. Jego oczy ponownie się zamykają.

Jakby to była jego rutyna, zawsze spogląda w górę po dwóch przystankach, zawsze na tej samej drodze.

Mogło tak być, ponieważ jest zmęczony i stała szarpanina autobusu wyciąga go z senności. Mogła to być ukryta warstwa zażyłości, ponieważ niegdyś huśtał swoje młodsze siostry na huśtawce, która znajduje się w parku tuż za rogiem. To mógł być zbieg okoliczności.

Jednak wielce prawdopodobne jest, że ma to coś wspólnego z chłopakiem, który wsiada do autobusu każdego ranka. Jest ich kilku, studentów wymieszanych między ludźmi zaczynającymi swoje codzienne życie. Pomiędzy siwiejącymi włosami oraz młodymi rodzicami siedzą dziewczyny z doczepianymi fioletowymi pasemkami oraz chłopcy z deskorolkami schowanymi pod pachami. Są też dzieciaki z lepkimi rękami oraz młodzież szkolna, która wygląda na przytłoczoną przez zimowe słońce oraz zapomniane zadania.

Jest również chłopak z kręconymi włosami, dołeczkami oraz ogromnymi zielonymi oczami, które wyglądają jakby pewnego dnia mogły opowiedzieć niesamowite historie.

Ma na imię Harry i obydwoje jeżdżą tym samym autobusem od września, ale nigdy nie zamienili ze sobą ani jednego słowa. Harry chodzi na tę samą uczelnię, ale nie ma żadnych wspólnych zajęć z Louisem, ani nie chodzi na te same koła zainteresowań i ich drogi rzadko się krzyżują, kiedy nie są w autobusie.

Ma na imię Harry. Prawdopodobnie mieszka gdzieś w pobliżu Chalk Avenue. Zaczął jeździć autobusem dopiero we wrześniu, wiec Louis zakłada, że chłopak jest na pierwszym roku. Prawdopodobnie studiuje fotografię, ponieważ zawsze ma przy sobie aparat. Czasami słucha muzyki bardzo, bardzo głośno i kiedy siedzą wystarczająco blisko siebie Louis może usłyszeć cichy szum z jego słuchawek.

I nie, Louis nie jest prześladowcą. On po prostu widzi Harry’ego cztery dni w tygodniu i brunet jest jedynym, który zawsze tam jest. Dziewczyny z doczepianymi pasemkami, stare kobiety oraz chłopcy z nieświeżym, papierosowym oddechem przychodzą i odchodzą, ponieważ nie są czymś stałym. Harry natomiast jest czymś stałym i Louis go obserwuje, wyłapując różne dziwactwa drugiego chłopaka.

Szatyn zauważa, że Harry czasami obgryza swoje paznokcie, kiedy jest smutny i się nie uśmiecha. Kiedy niebo jest ciemniejsze, muzyka bruneta jest głośniejsza. Przechyla swoją głowę na bok, zawsze siada po lewej stronie autobusu i woli miejsce przy oknie.

To nie prześladowanie, to naturalna obserwacja. I może trochę prześladowanie, ale nie ze strony Louisa, to wszystko przez Zayna. Głównie. Zayn i Niall po prostu _uwielbiają_ rujnować życie Louisa i on naprawdę nie wie, dlaczego się z nimi przyjaźni i naprawdę nie powinien wspominać o atrakcyjnym chłopaku jeżdżącym tym samym autobusem co on. To tylko i wyłącznie jego wina.

Jest poniedziałkowy, styczniowy poranek. Louis prawie śpi, kiedy Harry idzie wzdłuż przejścia w autobusie. I uśmiecha się, jego zielone oczy świecą i te cholerne dołeczki, poważnie, Louis go nienawidzi, ale i tak uśmiecha się do niego delikatnie. Harry siada na miejsce, dwa rzędy przed Louisem i jak zawsze, żaden z nich się nie odzywa.

Na zewnątrz jest zimno, drogi pokryte są cienką warstwą lodu, a Louis wygląda przez okno, przyglądając się światu, który jest pogrążony w zimowej mgle.

Kiedy docierają na przystanek znajdujący się niedaleko uczelni, Harry odwraca głowę i uśmiecha się do Louisa przez chwilę. Szatyn odwzajemnia gest. I to na tyle.

\--

Zayn czeka na przystanku autobusowym – oczywiście, że to robi, on zawsze czeka na Louisa. Niall również tam jest, jego włosy są potargane, jakby dopiero co wstał z łóżka, i prawdopodobnie tak jest, biorąc pod uwagę, że blondyn mieszka kilka minut spacerem od uczelni.

\- Ty szczęściarzu – mówi mu niezadowolony Louis, gdy idą w stronę budynku A. Mroźne powietrze szczypie go w policzki.

\- Niektórzy z nas – kontynuuje. – Niektórzy z nas naprawdę muszą wstać, jeśli chcą dotrzeć tutaj na czas.

\- Twoje życie jest do dupy – mówi mu Niall, szczery jak zawsze, ale jego oczy błyszczą. – Jestem na nogach dopiero od dziesięciu minut.

Louis kręci głową. – To niesprawiedliwe – mamrocze. – Ja muszę pomóc dziewczynkom przygotować się do szkoły i biec na cholerny autobus i złapać cholerny autobus i jechać cholernym autobusem…

\- Jakby to była jakaś zła rzecz – mówi Zayn, a Niall prycha.

Louis pokazuje im środkowy palec, odwracając się. Kątem oka widzi Harry’ego, który zmierza w kierunku budynku, gdzie odbywają się zajęcia artystyczne.

\- Kochasz go – wyśpiewuje Niall, próbując się kołysać, podczas gdy torbą uderza biodro Louisa. – Chcesz go pocałować.

\- Proszę cię – drwi Louis. – Ile my mamy lat, dwanaście?

\- Spierdalaj z tą swoją dojrzałością, Lou – uśmiecha się Zayn. – To dość oczywiste dla każdego pod słońcem.

\- Nie mam pojęcia o czym mówisz.

Louis naprawdę kocha swoich przyjaciół, ale czasami są tacy _głupi_ , ponieważ oczywiście, że Louis nie _kocha_ Harry’ego. On nawet ledwo go lubi. Oni w ogóle się nie znają. Oni nie są przyjaciółmi. Louis może docenić estetykę, przyzna się, gdy ktoś mu się spodoba, ale Niall i Zayn – szatyn zakłada, że rozumie przyczynę tego wszystkiego. Jego przyjaciele chcą, żeby z kimś się spotykał, chcą, żeby był szczęśliwy.

Ale oni kompletnie się mylą. Z całą pewnością.

\--

Louis uważa, że styczeń jest bardzo niesprawiedliwym miesiącem, ponieważ im bliżej jego końca, tym zimniej.

Zaczął nosić czapki każdego dnia, naciągając materiał na swoje zziębnięte uszy. Od początku roku, szatyn spóźnił się na autobus trzy razy, patrząc na odjeżdżający pojazd, gdy stara się nie wykaszleć swoich płuc, a następnie wraca do domu i zastanawia się, czy może usprawiedliwić swoją nieobecność odmrożeniem, ponieważ jest całkiem pewny, że jakieś ma.

Dzisiaj nie spóźnił się na autobus, ale było ku temu bardzo blisko, i kierowca gapi się na niego, ponieważ musiał zatrzymać pojazd i zaczekać za wymachującym nastolatkiem, którego widział w lusterku. Louis nigdy nie był znany ze swojej punktualności, ale jego urok to rekompensuje, prawda?

Ten dzień jest bardzo spokojny. Louis ma zaliczenie z socjologii i prawie zasypia, spędzając ostatnie dziesięć minut na rysowaniu obrazków na swoich kostkach, palcach oraz wewnętrznej części dłoni.

A Niall poznał dziewczynę, więc przyjaciele Louisa chwilowo przestali mu dokuczać. Jednakże kiedy nie mają już się z czego nabijać, zawsze wracają do żartowania sobie z  Louisa, a dokładniej Louisa i Harry’ego (chociaż nie ma Louisa _i_ Harry’ego, więc jaki to w ogóle ma sens?)

Zayn mówi, że to dlatego, że podkochuje się w chłopaku, z którym nigdy nie rozmawiał i odtąd, spośród ich trójki, to właśnie jego życie zaczyna przypominać typowy babski film. Niall tylko wzrusza ramionami i nazywa go łatwym celem. Louis przysięga, że znajdzie sobie lepszych przyjaciół.

Po szkole, podczas jazdy autobusem do domu, Louis rozmawia z Harrym po raz pierwszy.

To nie jest przełomowy moment w jego życiu. Nie ma żadnych motylków w brzuchu, ani fajerwerków, ku niewątpliwemu rozczarowaniu Zayna oraz Nialla. To nie jest wiekopomna chwila, to tak naprawdę nie ma większego znaczenia.

Jest zimno. Zawsze jest zimno, słabe zimowe słońce wpada przez okna, a Louis ma w uszach swoje słuchawki. Niebo jest szaroniebieskie, i cóż, to robi różnicę. To nie jest ostateczny moment, to nawet nie jest moment. To się po prostu dzieje.

\- Mogę tutaj usiąść? – pyta Harry, a Louis nawet nie zauważa jego obecności, ponieważ jest zbyt pochłonięty swoją playlistą o nazwie _pieprzyć wtorki_ , która rozbrzmiewa w jego uszach, ale w trakcie części instrumentalnej słyszy niski pomruk i czuje się jak idiota, kiedy patrzy w górę, spotykając ciekawskie zielone oczy.

\- Wybacz, co mówiłeś? – Louis przegryza swoją wargę. I okej, świetnie, teraz wygląda po prostu niegrzecznie, ale Harry uśmiecha się prawie ze smutkiem.

\- Przepraszam – mówi Harry. – Zapytałem, czy mogę tutaj usiąść? To znaczy, obok ciebie. Ja nie… czy to w porządku?

\- Tak, tak – mówi Louis, i nie ma takiej potrzeby, ale i tak przysuwa się bliżej do okna. – Pewnie, to… w porządku. Nie musiałeś pytać.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, siadając na wolnym miejscu i odwracając się, żeby spojrzeć na Louisa. Jego głos jest głębszy niż Louis się spodziewał, a jego nos jest zaróżowiony, i może on po prostu jest przeziębiony.

\- Pomyślałem, że może lubisz swoją przestrzeń osobistą. Zawsze siedzisz sam.

\- Cóż, to znaczy, to są poranki – mówi Louis. – Jestem o wiele lepszy w rozmawianiu z ludźmi, kiedy jestem na nogach dłużej niż pół godziny.

\- W porządku – przytakuje Harry. – Ja też.

Cisza, a potem: - Jestem Harry.

_Wiem. Cholera. Nie. To brzmi dziwnie._

\- Jestem Louis – mówi szatyn i zastanawia się, czy powinien podać rękę na powitanie, ale potem przypomina sobie, że lata pięćdziesiąte już dawno minęły i prawdopodobnie nie powinien tego robić. Harry nie wygląda na kogoś, kto przybija żółwika z nieznajomą osobą i raczej nie jest to rzecz, za którą Louis przepada. Przybijanie piątek jest zarezerwowane dla szkoły podstawowej, braterski uścisk byłby dziwny, a rzeczywisty uścisk prawdopodobnie wydawałby się nieco straszny.

Louis uśmiecha się lekko. Harry odwzajemnia gest, i tak naprawdę nie robią nic innego.

\--

Czternastego lutego, w walentynki, jakaś dziewczyna czeka na Harry’ego, kiedy ten wysiada z autobusu.

Jej twarz rozświetla się na jego widok, Louis przygląda się im i nie widzi żadnej reakcji bruneta, wyrazu jego oczu, ale chłopak całuje ją w usta i cóż, to na tyle.

Czuje dziwny ucisk w swoim żołądku. Pozbywa się tego, ponieważ tak naprawdę, to nie jest jego sprawa. On ledwo zna Harry’ego.

Rozmawiają ze sobą teraz, tak jakby. Mówią sobie ‘cześć’, kiedy przechodzą obok siebie w autobusie i Harry czasami siada obok stałego miejsca Louisa, ale nie angażują się zbytnio w prawdziwą rozmowę. Jeśli szatyn zobaczy drugiego chłopaka na terenie uczelni, uśmiechnie się do niego lub niezręcznie pomacha, ale oni nie są _przyjaciółmi._

Louis nauczył się jednak jak być wdzięcznym za możliwość podziwiania zielonego błysku w jego oczach oraz kształtu jego dołeczków w znacznie bliższej odległości.

Ale Harry jest heteroseksualny. Najwyraźniej. I ma dziewczynę, najwyraźniej.

\- Wszystko w porządku, Lou? – pyta zaniepokojony Zayn, kiedy rzeczywista usunięta scena z filmu _To właśnie miłość_ kończy się i Harry prowadzi dziewczynę w stronę budynku B, obejmując ją ramieniem.

Louis marszczy brwi. Nie rozumie dlaczego Zayn tak bardzo się o niego martwi, dlaczego tak bardzo świruje na myśl, że Louis mógłby się tym wszystkim przejmować. Louis ma to gdzieś. Małe, chore uczucie było fizycznym _no dobrze,_ ponieważ Harry jest atrakcyjnym chłopakiem i Harry może oprzeć się towarzystwu Louisa przez krótkie ilości czasu, najwidoczniej, i mózg Louisa czasami zastanawia się, ponieważ… on nie jest naprawdę pewien dlaczego.

Ale Harry jest heteroseksualny, ma dziewczynę i to na tyle, naprawdę. To i tak nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ Harry jest tylko kolejnym imieniem na mentalnej liście Louisa o nazwie _może pewnego dnia, kiedy będę pewny siebie, atrakcyjny i zabawny._

\- Wszystko w porządku – mówi Louis. – A u ciebie?

I wtedy pojawia się zdyszany Niall, który rozgląda się nerwowo po okolicy.

\- Cholera, pomóżcie mi – bełkocze. – Kompletnie zapomniałem, że dzisiaj są walentynki, ale i tak nie zamierzałem nic jej kupować, ponieważ spotykamy się ze sobą dopiero od dwóch tygodni, ale wygląda na to, że ona ma dla mnie jakiś prezent i teraz ja też muszę, pieprzyć moje życie…

Zayn wzrusza ramionami, a Louis pocieszająco głaszcze włosy Nialla.

\- Przynajmniej twoje życie miłosne nie jest tak złe jak Nialla, stary – komentuje Zayn.

\- Jakie życie uczuciowe? – mówi Louis.

\--

 Pewnego dnia w marcu, Harry wsiada do autobusu i nie uśmiecha się.

Brunet właściwie nie uśmiecha się do końca tygodnia i Louis jest nieco zaniepokojony, chociaż to nie jego sprawa i nie ma żadnego prawa zapytać o co chodzi, więc tego nie robi.

Jest trochę cieplej i blade słońce topi resztki lodu, które przylegają do szyb i bram. Louis uważa, że krzywizna ust drugiego chłopaka wygląda źle, jak szkic narysowany w niewłaściwy sposób. Chłopak nie uśmiecha się, on marszczy brwi.

Harry wygląda smutno i Louis tego nie lubi.

W piątek rano, postanawia ostrożnie podejść i Louis wie, że oboje mają tendencję do trzymania się z dala od innych ludzi, kiedy niebo nadal jest szare i ich oczy nadal są ciężkie od snu, ale szatyn nie może się powstrzymać, nie może dłużej nie zwracać uwagi na te puste oczy. Nie dzisiaj. Autobus jest już w ruchu, ale Louis wstaje, starając się nie potknąć o własne nogi, gdy idzie do przodu, trzymając się poręczy i Harry patrzy w górę, kiedy autobus szarpie za zakrętem, a Louis, cóż, nie upada na twarz, ale było bardzo blisko.

\- Hej, Harry – mówi Louis. – Zastanawiałem się, czy mogę tutaj usiąść?

Harry wzrusza ramionami. – Tak, pewnie? – mówi, chociaż brzmi to bardziej jak pytanie. Louis kwestionuje swoje motywy, ale głównie swoje zdrowie psychiczne i dlaczego on kiedykolwiek myślał, że to był dobry pomysł.

\- Dzięki – mówi Louis, opadając na miejsce obok bruneta. – Przepraszam, nie chcę ci się narzucać…

\- Jest w porządku – mówi Harry. – Naprawdę. Jestem po prostu… zdezorientowany? Miałeś swoje własne miejsce i to jest _twoje_ miejsce, mniej więcej, więc dlaczego przyszedłeś tutaj?

Louis myśli nad skłamaniem. Mógł powiedzieć, że ktoś przykleił gumę na jego stałe miejsce, ale to jest nieco obrzydliwe, a poza tym Harry pewnie założyłby, że na jego tyłku znajduje się biało-różowa plama, a on zdecydowanie tego nie chce. Mógł powiedzieć, że nieco brzydko tam pachnie, ale nie, to jest kiepskie, więc postanawia powiedzieć prawdę.

\- Wyglądasz jakbyś potrzebował towarzystwa. – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – To znaczy, wyglądasz na trochę… nieszczęśliwego?

\- Jestem po prostu trochę zmęczony – mówi Harry, udając, że ziewa.

Louis unosi brew i zastanawia się nad powiedzeniem drugiemu chłopakowi, żeby nigdy nie zapisywał się na zajęcia z dramatu, ale szybko rezygnuje z tego pomysłu. Nie są jeszcze wystarczająco blisko i poczułby się, jakby wścibiał nos w nie swoje sprawy, próbując znaleźć słabe punkty bruneta za pomocą swoich subtelnych uwag.

Reszta podróży autobusem mija w ciszy. Ich ramiona oraz uda dotykają się lekko i za każdym razem, gdy autobus porusza się szczególnie szybko lub przejeżdża przez progi zwalniające, Louis prawie wpada na kolana bruneta, co jest trochę żenujące, ale na szczęście Harry wygląda na rozbawionego, kiedy obrywa łokciem.

\- Twoje ramiona są naprawdę chude. I wyraziste – mamrocze lekko Harry, chwilę po zatrzymaniu się autobusu.

\- Cóż, twoje włosy mają mocny zapach mango, ponieważ wąchałem je za każdym razem, gdy wpadałeś na mnie… nie w przerażający sposób! Po prostu… to bardzo silny zapach, okej, znam twój sekret.

\- Jestem przerażony – uśmiecha się Harry. Louis ma nadzieję, że właśnie nieco przełamał lody, a nie dodał kolejnej warstwy napięcia tym co powiedział. Louis nic nie może na to poradzić, ale czasami mówi o wiele szybciej niż pomyśli. 

\- Dobrze – mówi Louis. Kaszle. Ludzie zaczynają się poruszać, więc on i Harry wstają. Ale kiedy Louis planuje wyjść do przejścia, Harry zatrzymuje go, kładąc dłoń na jego lewym ramieniu.

\- Dziękuję, Louis – mówi, a jego głos jest cichy, łagodny i szczery. I również się uśmiecha, co prawda ze zmęczeniem, ale to nadal jest uśmiech.

\- Nie ma sprawy – mówi szatyn i nagle trudniej mu oddychać.

Poważnie. Cholerne dołeczki.

\--

Harry i Louis zaczynają częściej ze sobą rozmawiać. Louis nazwałby ich prawie przyjaciółmi, ponieważ, no cóż. Szatyn nie jest dobry w tych rzeczach, jest beznadziejny w wyznaczaniu granic i wie, że niektórzy ludzie potrafią zaprzyjaźnić się po jednej rozmowie, a inni potrzebują na to więcej czasu. Nie ma najmniejszego pojęcia, po której stronie znajduje się Harry.

Oni prawdopodobnie są przyjaciółmi, ale Louis jest absurdalny.

To ostatni tydzień marca i Louis postanawia, że nienawidzi wiosny. Albo, nie, nie nienawidzi wiosny, on nienawidzi swojej uczelni, nienawidzi tego, że powoli zbliżają się jego końcowe egzaminy, nienawidzi tego, że poranki spędza na nerwowym przepisywaniu swojej pracy okresowej na zajęcia z dramatu. Pierzyć dramat, postanawia.

To dziwne, ponieważ za sześć miesięcy Louis skończy szkołę, za sześć miesięcy znowu będzie jesień, a szatyn nie będzie w szkole, nie będzie na uczelni. Będzie pracował lub coś, zrobi sobie rok przerwy przed pójściem na uniwersytet.

Będzie dorosłą osobą, kiedy _do cholery_ to się stało? Zgodnie z prawem, Louis jest już dorosły. Ma osiemnaście lat i może legalnie zrobić sobie tatuaż, może kupić alkohol bez okazywania fałszywego dowodu osobistego, mógłby nawet kupić papierosy, gdyby chciał. To nadal nie ma dla niego sensu, to nieco beznadziejne i przez większość czasu, zwłaszcza kiedy jest z Niallem oraz Zaynem, czuje się jak trzynastolatek. Nadal czuje się bardzo _młodo_ , jak dzieciak, bez odpowiedzialności.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta Harry, siadając na wolne miejsce obok Louisa, który jest nieco oszołomiony, ponieważ nawet nie zdał sobie sprawy, że dotarli na Chalk Avenue. Chłopak jest nieco pogrążony w myślach w tym momencie. Jest zbyt wcześnie na to i Louis potrzebuje kofeiny. Lub możliwości spania przez piętnaście godzin, ale to jest raczej mało prawdopodobne, więc zadowoli się mniejszą ilością.

\- Tak, po prostu… - Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Myślałem.

\- Zły pomysł – mówi Harry. – Słyszałem, że to bardzo niebezpieczne zajęcie.

\- Masz rację. Powinno mieć ograniczenie wiekowe.

\- Na przykład jakie? Nie można myśleć dopóki nie skończy się osiemnastu lat?

\- Nie. – Louis kręci głową. – Dwadzieścia jeden najwcześniej. Przynajmniej jeszcze przez jakiś czas będę mógł mieć wszystko gdzieś.

Harry uśmiecha się do niego sympatycznie. – Martwisz się egzaminami?

\- Tak – przyznaje Louis i chce dodać, _a co martwi ciebie_ , ponieważ Harry wydaje się być szczęśliwszy, ale czasami po prostu wygląda na kompletnie wściekłego i wykończonego, a to prawdopodobnie nie jest nic dobrego.

Louis jest ciekawy. Zastanawia się, czy to ma coś wspólnego z życiem osobistym drugiego chłopaka, jego przyjaciółmi, rodziną lub dziewczyną, czy też po prostu czuje ogólny gniew przez ten cały bajzel na planecie, ponieważ dlaczego do cholery ludzie wciąż skaczą sobie do gardeł, gdzie w tym wszystkim jest jakaś _logika?_ Louis chciałby to zrozumieć. Naprawdę.

A może on pokazuje normalne ludzkie uczucia, a Louis jest idiotą zauroczonym – Louis nienawidzi tego słowa, to niesamowicie _głupi_ sposób na wyrażenie tego – chłopakiem, który jest poza jego zasięgiem, który ma dziewczynę, który nawet nie lubi chłopców.  

(Nie, że on kiedykolwiek się do tego przyzna. Chociażby, żeby uniknąć zadowolenia Zayna oraz Nialla krzyczącego ‘ _a nie mówiłem’.)_

\--

\- On nie jest moim ‘kochankiem’, Zayn.

Powtarzają materiał do egzaminu. Albo coś w tym stylu. Ich podręczniki są pootwierane, kartki papieru porozrzucane po całej podłodze, a na pościeli Nialla znajduje się mała plama od atramentu. Więc, _w gruncie rzeczy_ powtarzają.

\- I wiesz dlaczego? – pyta Zayn, a Louis przewraca oczami, gdy opada na łóżko Nialla, tłumiąc jęk.

\- Dlaczego? Oświeć mnie.

\- Ponieważ w ogóle się nie starasz. _Poflirtuj z_ nim, Tomlinson, użyj tych swoich ładnych oczu, aby go trochę uwieść.

\- Twoje oczy są bardzo ładne – zgadza się Niall, kiwając głową z powagą, jakby Zayn powiedział najmądrzejszą rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek usłyszał. – Gdybym był gejem, zdecydowanie by na mnie podziałały.

\- Proszę cię, przestań – mówi Louis. – I Zayn, wydaje się, że zapominasz o trzech ważnych rzeczach. Pierwsza, Harry jest heteroseksualny. On jest heteroseksualnym mężczyzną. To znaczy, że nie lubi kutasów. Druga, wspomniany heteroseksualny mężczyzna ma dziewczynę. Trzecia, ja nawet nie _lubię_ Harry’ego, ja ledwo…

\- Ani mi się waż – przerywa mu Niall. – To _ja ledwo go znam_ może działało wcześniej, ale teraz to jest zwyczajne kłamstwo.

\- To nie jest kłamstwo – protestuje Louis. – Nie znam go. Rozmawiamy w autobusie co jakiś czas. Zresztą, on nadal jest heteroseksualny, i zajęty.

\- Właściwie – uśmiecha się Zayn. – To nie do końca prawda.

Louis pozostaje cicho aż nie uświadamia sobie, że Zayn nie zamierza się odezwać, chyba że zostanie o to poproszony, ponieważ brunet jest dupkiem, więc Louis wzdycha ciężko i mówi: - Zamieniam się w słuch.

\- Zerwał ze swoją dziewczyną jakieś, hm, dwa tygodnie temu? – Zayn wzrusza ramionami. – Nie pamiętam dokładnie. Jesteś trochę nie na czasie, Louis, spodziewałem się więcej po tobie.

\- Przepraszam, że nie spędzam całego swojego czasu na plotkowaniu w pokoju muzycznym…

\- Ja nic takiego nie robię.

\- Nadal heteroseksualny – zauważa Louis.

\- Lou, kochanie, nikt już nie jest ‘heteroseksualny’ – mówi Zayn.

\- Tak – mówi Niall. – Pieprzyć heteroseksualistów, wiesz co mam na myśli?

Louis przewraca oczami, wyciągając podręcznik ze swojej torby i stara się nie rozwodzić nad tym, że Harry nie ma dziewczyny. Postanawia nie wytykać swoim przyjaciołom, że oni sami są heteroseksualistami. Jest już kwiecień, ale Louis wciąż zastanawia się, czy nie jest za późno na zlicytowanie swojej przyjaźni lub jeszcze lepiej, sprzedać ich obu na eBay.

\--

W maju, Louis stwierdza, że on i Harry prawdopodobnie są przyjaciółmi. Ostatnio bardzo często siedzą razem w autobusie, ponieważ Harry uważa za całkowicie zabawne to, że Louis ma playlistę na każdy dzień tygodnia.

\- Pieprzyć poniedziałki, pieprzyć wtorki, pieprzyć środy – czyta Harry, a następnie spogląda na Louisa i po prostu szeroko się uśmiecha. – Nie miałem pojęcia, że masz taki szeroki zasób słownictwa, Lou.

Okej, przezwiska są w porządku. Przezwiska są zdecydowanie w porządku.

\- Cóż mogę powiedzieć. – Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Wrodzony talent.

\- Powinieneś wziąć się za poezję.

\- Lepiej się ze mnie nie naśmiewaj, Styles – mówi Louis. – Skopię ci tyłek, kiedy będę poetą. Napiszę o tobie wiersz i twoje dzieci będą analizować go na lekcjach angielskiego, i kto wtedy będzie _prawdziwym_ zwycięzcą?

\- Już się boję – mówi sucho Harry.

\- Powinieneś – zauważa Louis.

\- Co masz tutaj ciekawego? – pyta Harry, patrząc w dół, żeby przejrzeć listę piosenek drugiego chłopaka, okazjonalnie mamrocząc ‘dobry wybór’, ale częściej uderza go w ramię, jęcząc słowo ‘dlaczego’.

\- Okej, okej, zamknij się, ty elitarny muzyczny snobie – mówi Louis i zwalcza swój śmiech, ponieważ Harry spędził ostatnie pięć minut dając mu bardzo długi wykład na temat jego beznadziejnego gustu muzycznego.

\- Staram się pomóc – mówi mu Harry. Chłopak uśmiecha się szeroko, i Louis naprawdę chce zadzwonić po policję, ponieważ to _nie_ jest w porządku i wyobraża sobie, że nie będzie im do śmiechu, kiedy zobaczą twarz Harry’ego, ponieważ zrozumieją przez co on właśnie przechodzi.

 _Halo policja, tak, chciałbym zgłosić dołeczki Harry’ego,_ myśli. I może lubi bruneta, okej, tak tylko _troszeczkę._

(Kogo on do cholery oszukuje?)

\- Ranisz moje uczucia – mówi Louis, chwytając się za pierś i odrzucając do tyłu swoje włosy. Nie przejmuje się, że wygląda całkowicie niedorzecznie. Od kilku lat należy do klubu teatralnego, a w tym środowisku należy przestać traktować siebie poważnie. I to mu pomogło, ponieważ teraz może robić z siebie głupka, nie chowając głowy w piasek. – To _boli_ , Harry, każde twoje słowo jest jak nóż w mej piersi.

Harry wygląda na rozbawionego. – Twoje biedne serce – mówi, klepiąc współczująco ramię Louisa.

\- Przestaniesz w końcu się nade mną znęcać? – pyta Louis.

Harry uśmiecha się szeroko. – Nie.

I tak, Harry jest małym dupkiem, a Louis lubi go o wiele bardziej niż się do tego przyznaje.

\--

Louis naprawdę nie myślał o niechodzeniu do szkoły. Ta myśl cholernie go przeraża, ponieważ mimo że college wydaje się kompletnie różnić się od szkoły średniej, wyobrażenie nie posiadania rutyny jest nieco straszne.

Będzie musiał znaleźć pracę. I regularnie komunikować się z ludźmi, których nie lubi i szatyn zakłada, że nie będzie mógł zrobić sobie wolnego dnia, tak jak czasami rezygnuje z pójścia na uczelnię, by powygłupiać się z Niallem oraz Zaynem, kiedy ich rodzice są w pracy.

On nie ma osiemnastu lat. On naprawdę ma piętnaście lat, i wydaje się, że zaszła pewnego rodzaju pomyłka. Z wyjątkiem… nie, bycie piętnastolatkiem było d _o dupy._ Szatyn naprawdę chciałby mieć znowu jedenaście lat, ale bez ograniczeń, które ma jedenastolatek, ponieważ Louis uwielbia chodzić na koncerty, przebywać poza domem do późna oraz nawalać się. A kiedy o tym myśli, ponowne bycie jedenastolatkiem właściwie brzmi gównianie. Postanawia, że chce przewinąć swoje życie do przodu, żeby miał teraz dwadzieścia jeden lat. I chce jakąś starą, nieznaną ciotkę, którą umiera w tajemniczych okolicznościach i zostawia mu wszystkie swoje oszczędności. I byłoby wspaniale, gdyby ta ciotka była multimilionerką. 

Lubi marzyć. Marzycielstwo jest miłe, chociaż ostatnio jego umysł coraz częściej wydaje się skupiać na Harrym, jego kręconych włosach i ładnych oczach. Obleje swój egzamin z socjologii w tym momencie i to zdecydowanie będzie wina bruneta. Zastanawia się, czy może go za to pozwać, albo coś. To sprawiedliwe, naprawdę, i…

Okej, tak, Louis ma cholernie przerąbane.

\--

\- To – ogłasza Harry – był naprawdę całkiem przyzwoity rok.

\- To dopiero maj – przypomina mu Louis. - Cisza przed burzą.

\- Zamknij się – mówi Harry, szturchając łokciem drugiego chłopaka, ale się uśmiecha. Harry zawsze się uśmiecha i to tak jakby rozgrzewa serce Louisa, ponieważ ostatnio brunet wygląda na o wiele szczęśliwszego. Jest jak promień cholernego słońca. Powinien pracować w telewizji dla dzieci. Wyobraża sobie Harry’ego trzymającego gówniane obrazki kotów i psów, mówiącego o tym, jak bardzo je kocha, i trzymającego małą kózkę lub cokolwiek oni faktycznie robią w telewizji dla dzieci – Louis nigdy nie zwraca na to uwagi, kiedy ona jest włączona w jego domu. W każdym razie, ta myśl sprawia, że się uśmiecha.

\- Mój dalej – naciska Louis. – Dlaczego ten rok jest taki wspaniały? Czy to dlatego, że mnie poznałeś? Założę się, że tak.

\- Spadaj – mówi Harry. – Jesteś zbyt pewny siebie.

\- Jestem niesamowity – mówi nonszalanckim głosem Louis, wzruszając ramionami, ale po chwili trąca Harry’ego. – _Kontynuuj._

\- Cóż, na uczelni radzę sobie lepiej niż sądziłem, wiesz? Myślę, że może w końcu zrozumiałem, co chcę robić. I spotkałem kilku fajnych ludzi, również ciebie, proszę, jesteś teraz zadowolony? I ujawniłem się przed moją mamą. I ona nie miała nic przeciwko temu. Więc…

\- To dobrze – kiwa głową Louis, a następnie, co? – Czekaj, jesteś gejem?

\- Biseksualny – mówi Harry i przegryza swoją dolną wargę, a jego policzki rumienią się lekko. – Tak sądzę? To znaczy, kto w _ie._ Seksualność jest jak… jest dziwna, wiesz? Ponieważ… Nie zamierzasz mnie uderzyć, prawda?

Louis prycha. – Cholernie mało prawdopodobne.

Harry patrzy na niego z otępieniem.

\- Co? – pyta Louis, a Harry po prostu mruga. – Haz, wiesz, że jestem gejem, prawda?

\- Nie – mówi Harry. – Nie, to dla mnie nowość. Jesteś gejem?

\- Tak – mówi rozbawiony Louis. – Nie wiedziałeś tego? Zayn mówi, że to bardziej oczywiste niż mój tyłek.

\- W porządku, okej – przytakuje Harry.- To fajnie, ja… tak. Nie miałem pojęcia.

\- Więc w skrócie, zdecydowanie nie zamierzam cię uderzyć.

\- Cóż, ulżyło mi, tak sądzę.

\- Czekaj… - przerywa Louis. – Czy ty… Czy to był twój sposób na ujawnienie się przede mną?

\- Hm. Cóż – waha się Harry. – Może?

I to jest poniekąd zabawne, ale również bardzo urocze i Louis chce go pocałować.

\- To jest takie słodkie – mówi. – Naprawdę.

\- Spadaj – mamrocze Harry, odsuwając się nieśmiało, i Louis chce go pocałować oraz poczochrać jego włosy. Harry jest ludzką wersją słoneczka z Teletubisiów, tylko że znacznie mniej przerażającą.

\- Nie, naprawdę – mówi Louis, starając się brzmieć poważnie, ponieważ to jest nieco wielka sprawa. Nie fakt, że brunet jest biseksualny, ponieważ _kogo to kurwa obchodzi_ , ale fakt, że zaufał Louisowi. Ponieważ seksualność jest nieco wielką rzeczą, chociaż nie powinna, ale jest, i to _przerażające_ , a Harry mu zaufał. – Dziękuję, że mi powiedziałeś. To straszne jak cholera i cieszę się, że mi powiedziałeś. To wiele dla mnie znaczy.

Harry wzrusza ramionami, a jego policzki nadal są lekko zarumienione. – Tak, cóż, jesteś moim przyjacielem. Nie pytaj mnie _dlaczego_ , ponieważ jesteś idiotą i zdecydowanie cię nienawidzę. Ale ufam ci. I nie zawsze jesteś palantem.

Louis uśmiecha się dopóki trzydzieści sekund później nie zdaje sobie sprawy, że został obrażony i przybiera szyderczo-atakujący wyraz twarzy, a następnie ich rozmowa przeradza się w żartobliwe obelgi i Louis walczy z ogromną chęcią przyciśnięcia twarzy drugiego chłopaka do okna autobusu i całowania go aż jego usta staną się sine.

\--

\- Do zobaczenia później, Liam – uśmiecha się Niall, machając zbyt energicznie i prawie uderzając Louisa w twarz, kiedy ten podchodzi do niego i Zayna.

Zayn odwraca się do przyjaciela i uśmiecha się szeroko. – Oh, Louis – mówi. – Co za miła niespodzianka.

\- Spotykamy się przed budynkiem A w każdą środę – mówi Louis. – Wszystko z tobą w porządku?

\- Tak – mówi chłodno Zayn. – Po prostu, wiesz…

\- Cieszymy się letnim powietrzem – kończy Niall.

\- Okej. – Louis mruży oczy. – O co chodzi?

\- O nic! – uparcie twierdzi Zayn. – Po prostu rozmawialiśmy z Liamem, to wszystko.

\- Okej.

\- Liamem – kontynuuje Niall. – Najlepszym przyjacielem Harry’ego.

Zayn _spojrzał_ na Nialla. To były pełne samozadowolenia uśmiechy i Louis natychmiast stał się dziesięć razy bardziej podejrzliwy.

\- O Jezu – mamrocze Louis. – Co zrobiliście?

\- Nic – mówi Zayn, udając niewiniątko, podczas gdy Niall mówi ‘wszystko’ w tym samym momencie.

\- Zwerbowaliśmy Liama w nasze szeregi – mówi Niall, jakby to było jakieś wyjaśnienie. Louis patrzy na niego i wydaje mu się, że jeszcze nigdy nie był tak zdezorientowany. Zaczyna zastanawiać się, czy Niall i Zayn są ciągle na haju.

\- Co zrobiliście?

\- Liam oficjalnie dołączył do zespołu ‘Louis i Harry powinni się pieprzyć’ – wyjaśnia dumnie Zayn, a Louis jęczy głośno.

\- _Nie zrobiliście_ tego.

\- Uspokój się, Lou. Liam jest całkiem pewny, że Harry chce twojego kutasa tak samo mocno jak ty jego, więc wszystko jest w porządku!

\- Liam jest _całkiem pewny_ – mówi sucho Louis. – Świetne potwierdzenie.

\- Tak, cóż. – Niall wzrusza ramionami. – Okazuje się, że Harry jest tak samo upartym dupkiem jak ty. Widzisz, idealnie do siebie pasujecie.

\- Zdajecie sobie sprawę, że to nic nie oznacza, prawda?

\- Cicho, Lou – mówi Zayn, kładąc palec na usta szatyna. Okej, poważnie, Louis chce przeprowadzenia testów na obecność narkotyków. – Niech się dzieje, co chce. Po prostu na to pozwól.

\- Louis i Harry powinni się pieprzyć – nuci Niall. – Chyba zrobię sobie koszulkę z takim napisem.

\- Zabiję was – mówi przyjemnie Louis.

\--

W czerwcu pada częściej niż wychodzi słońce, a Louis sporadycznie jeździ autobusem, ponieważ jest na urlopie naukowym. Krótko mówiąc, rzadko widzi Harry’ego, a zamiast tego ma mnóstwo egzaminów i życie naprawdę jest do bani.

Louis widzi drugiego chłopaka na terenie uczelni między swoimi egzaminami oraz sesjami powtórkowymi, oferując mu zmęczone uśmiechy oraz kiwnięcia ręką, ale on zawsze wydaje się być w pośpiechu i nigdy nie mają okazji, żeby ze sobą porozmawiać.

Louis uważa, że to naprawdę przygnębiające, że jego ostatnie uczelniane wspomnienia będą związane z tym, że prawie nie zdążył na rozpoczęcie swoich egzaminów. Szatyn zasuwa po schodach, z zaczerwienioną twarzą oraz szybko bijącym sercem, zanim nie wpada do sali i opada na niewygodne krzesło. To nie do końca jest zakończenie szkoły w dobrym stylu, prawda?

Szatyn zdaje sobie z wszystkiego sprawę podczas pisemnego egzaminu z dramatu. Został mu jeszcze tylko jeden egzamin, a potem koniec. Zakończy swoją obowiązkową edukację. Znajdzie jakąś pracę, a po roku pójdzie na studia. Jego niezręczne nastoletnie lata dobiegają końca i reszta jego życia właśnie się zaczyna. To wydaje się dziwne. To również wydaje się świetne w pewien sposób, ponieważ Louis jest podekscytowany i ma przed sobą całe życie. Pojedzie do wielkiego miasta i tam zacznie wszystko od nowa, pozna nowych ludzi.

To trochę przerażające i nieco beznadziejne, ponieważ szatyn mieszkał tutaj przez całe swoje życie i wkrótce wyjedzie, ponieważ żadne zobowiązanie nie będzie go zatrzymywało. Będzie żył na własną rękę, naprawdę będzie musiał dorosnąć, i Louisa zaczyna boleć głowa od tego wszystkiego.

Szatyn jest nieco smutny, ponieważ ukończenie szkoły oznacza, że w pewnym momencie wyprowadzi się z domu. Wyjedzie ze swojego rodzinnego miasta, zostawi swoją mamę, ojczyma i siostry. Niall i Zayn będą w różnych miejscach i po raz pierwszy w życiu zostaną rozdzieleni.

Będzie za tym tęsknił. Za uczelnią. Ponieważ kiedy odłoży na bok egzaminy oraz ciężką pracę, myśli o wszystkich chwilach spędzonych z Niallem oraz Zaynem, myśli o wszystkich przyjaźniach, które nawiązał, i będzie za tym wszystkim tęsknił. Myśli o zajęciach z dramatu, myśli o chodzeniu na wagary i myśli o autobusie.

Autobus.

O cholera, _Harry._

Nie jeżdżą już tym samym autobusem, a Louis nie ma jego numeru – dlaczego on do cholery nie ma jego numeru? Nie może tak po prostu jutro rano wejść do autobusu, ponieważ Harry _wie_ , że Louis nie ma już żadnych porannych zajęć, i będzie wyglądał jak prześladowca i Bóg go najwyraźniej nienawidzi. Jego umysł pracuje szybko i postanawia, że znajdzie bruneta po egzaminie, umieszczając to na szczycie swojej listy zadań, tuż przed _powtórką przed ostatecznym egzaminem_ , ale mniejsza z tym, to jest ważniejsze. Prawdopodobnie. Może.

Nie chodzi już nawet o jego małe, całkowicie nieważne zauroczenie Harrym. Nie chodzi o jego dołeczki, ani jego oczy, ani jego rozczochrane włosy, nie chodzi o jego usta i jak brunet wygląda, kiedy one są całe pogryzione, spierzchnięte i całowane, to nie ma z tym nic wspólnego. Nie chodzi o związek, ani o seks, ponieważ to _Harry_ i bez względu na to czym są (ostatnio ustalili, że są przyjaciółmi), Louis chce to zatrzymać. Chce zatrzymać Harry’ego w swoim życiu.

Egzamin kończy się i Louis wybiega z sali, myśląc o wszystkich rozmowach, które przeprowadził z Harrym każdego dnia przez ostatnie trzy miesiące, ale młodszy chłopak nigdy nie wspomniał o swoich zajęciach. Louis naprawdę nie wie, gdzie rozpocząć.

I wtedy zauważa Liama, i szatyn nie jest pewien, czy powinien podziękować gwiazdom, Jezusowi, czy Niallowi, ale ma przemożoną chęć upaść na kolana i dziękować jakiemuś bóstwu za istnienie Liama Payne’a, ale nie ma teraz na to czasu.

Kiedy Louis jest już obok Liama i klepie go po ramieniu, chcąc zostać zauważonym, szatyn przypomina sobie, że on i Liam nigdy wcześniej ze sobą nie rozmawiali i, okej, Liam wydaje się być lekko przerażony, więc to mogło pójść o wiele lepiej.

\- Cześć – mówi Louis. – Jestem Louis. I jestem… to znaczy… w możliwie _najmniej_ przerażający sposób, mógłbyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie znajdę Harry’ego?

\- Cześć Louis – odzywa się Liam, wyglądając na lekko rozbawionego. Szatyn przypomina sobie o ‘Louis i Harry powinni się pieprzyć’ i czuje się lekko nieswojo, ale chwilę później Liam uśmiecha się do niego i on zdecydowanie może to zrobić. – Ma teraz okienko, tak myślę? Poszukaj go w bibliotece lub sali fotograficznej w budynku B. Tam zazwyczaj jest.

\- Dzięki – mówi Louis, starając się zignorować fakt, że prawdopodobnie wygląda na szalonego w tym momencie. – Ja, um. Doceniam to. Chętnie zostałbym i, no, porozmawiał z tobą, ale muszę się… Harry?*

\- Musisz się Harry – mówi Liam. Chłopak uśmiecha się ironicznie. Louis postanawia, że prawdopodobnie go nienawidzi. – Baw się dobrze, Louis.

\- Dziękuję – mówi szatyn, ponieważ dzisiaj nie ma _czasu_ na dowcipną ripostę lub sarkazm i to samo w sobie jest ogromnym wstydem.

Harry’ego nie ma w sali fotograficznej, która, nawiasem mówiąc, znajduje się na _ostatnim piętrze_ , o czym Liam zapomniał wspomnieć, i Louis ma wrażenie, że zemdleje z wyczerpania, ale nie ma to większego znaczenia, ponieważ to jest ważne, chyba. I może szatyn po prostu dramatyzuje, ale pieprzyć to.

Tylko że bruneta nie ma również w bibliotece i Louis jest gotowy rzucić się z urwiska i zająć swoje miejsce w zaświatach, zanim zdaje sobie sprawę, że jak dużo czasu spędził biegając z miejsca na miejsce. Jest wpół do trzeciej i wszystko nagle nabiera więcej sensu, ponieważ dzisiaj jest czwartek, czyli dzień, kiedy Louis i Harry wracają do domu tym samym autobusem – autobusem, który odjeżdża za pięć minut.  

Coś jest bardzo, bardzo niesprawiedliwe, postanawia Louis.

\--

Louisowi udaje się złapać autobus i uważa to za prawdziwe osiągnięcie, ponieważ popołudniowy kierowca jest dupkiem, który zawsze odjeżdża dwie minuty wcześniej, i Louis poci się oraz dyszy i wygląda jak kompletny idiota, ale znajduje się w autobusie.

Szatyn opada na siedzenie obok Harry’ego, zamykając oczy i opierając głowę o fotel i na chwilę zapomina o głównym powodzie jego zapadniętych płuc.

Dopóki Harry nie mówi – Lou?

Wydaje się być zdezorientowany, nieco zaniepokojony oraz bardzo rozbawiony i Boże, Louis naprawdę chce pocałować go w tej chwili i szatyn szczerze zasługuje na nagrodę za samokontrolę czy coś, _poważnie._

\- Cześć, Haz – mówi Louis.

\- Myślałem, że już skończyłeś zajęcia na uczelni? – Harry unosi brew. – Powiedziałeś, że nie będziesz już jeździł autobusem.

\- Jeszcze nie skończyłem – mówi Louis. – Mam jeszcze jeden egzamin w poniedziałek… och, to było pytanie, prawda?

\- Tak jakby?

\- Okej, hm… - Louis wzrusza ramionami. – Widzisz, tak sobie myślałem, jesteśmy przyjaciółmi, tak?

\- Tak?

\- A przyjaciele utrzymują ze sobą kontakt. Więc tak sobie pomyślałem… Nie mam twojego numeru. I nie sądziłem, że jeszcze kiedyś cię zobaczę, więc…

\- Dobrze – mówi wolno Harry. – Więc biegałeś po całej uczelni szukając mnie, ponieważ chciałeś mój numer?

Louis siada prosto i patrzy na Harry’ego. – Skąd o tym wiesz?

\- Liam do mnie napisał i…

Louis ma zamiar go zniszczyć. Powinien wiedzieć, że nie może ufać przyjaciołom Harry’ego.

\- I co?

Harry uśmiecha się. – Najwidoczniej był na swoich zajęciach i widział przez okno, że biegasz jakbyś się zgubił? I wiedział, że mnie szukałeś, więc…

\- Więc.

Zapada cisza.

Ostatecznie Louis jest tym, który przerywa milczenie. – Liam miał halucynacje. Zdecydowanie byłem na sesji powtórkowej.

Harry unosi brwi. – Naprawdę?

Louis wzdycha, odwracając wzrok. – Nie.

\- Więc mówisz, że mam rację? Biegałeś po uczelni szukając mnie, ponieważ chciałeś mój numer?

\- Umm – przegryza swoją wargę. – Może?

\- O mój Boże, to takie urocze – mówi Harry i uśmiecha się tak, że to powinno być nielegalne, i Louis chciałby, żeby tego nie robił, ponieważ to sprawia, że chce go pocałować. – Ale dlaczego?

\- Ponieważ cię lubię? – mówi Louis, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie ma wiele do stracenia, że prawdopodobnie wygląda jak bezmyślny prześladowca. Jeśli pójdzie źle, nigdy więcej nie zobaczy Harry’ego, prawda? – To znaczy, naprawdę cię lubię. Bardzo. W taki ‘chcę cię pocałować’ sposób. Ponieważ naprawdę, naprawdę mam ochotę cię pocałować przez większość czasu. I, hm, tak. Lubię cię.

Harry nie odzywa się przez chwilę. Louis nagle ma wielką chęć, żeby wyskoczyć przez okno.

\- Naprawdę? – pyta Harry, patrząc w górę i spotykając spojrzenie Louisa. Utrzymują kontakt wzrokowy przez kilka sekund, a następnie Louis przełyka ślinę, przerywając połączenie.

\- Tak – mówi. – Tak, Haz, naprawdę.

\- W porządku. – Harry przegryza swoją wargę. – To, hmm, to  nawet dobrze się składa, ponieważ…

\- Ponieważ to mój ostatni dzień. Albo prawie ostatni. I nie będziesz musiał mnie już więcej widzieć, więc nie będzie niezręcznie. Tak, rozumiem to. Jest w porządku.

Harry wydaje się być rozbawiony. – Zamierzałem powiedzieć, że dobrze się składa, ponieważ ja również ciebie lubię i to oznacza, że mogę cię pocałować nie ryzykując, że mnie pobijesz, ale możemy być dramatyczni, jeśli naprawdę chcesz, Lou.

Louis podskakuje do góry, patrząc na drugiego chłopaka z otwartymi ustami. – Że co?

\- Nie każ mi tego powtarzać – mówi Harry.

\- Chcesz mnie pocałować?

\- Tak.

\- Mogę cię pocałować?

\- Brzmisz jak Tarzan – mówi mu Harry. – I tak, możesz mnie pocałować, chociaż nie tutaj. Nasz pierwszy pocałunek nie będzie miał miejsca w autobusie.

\- Ale to właśnie tutaj się poznaliśmy – protestuje Louis. – To powinno być tutaj.

\- Tak, powiedz to wszystkim ludziom, którzy niewątpliwie podsłuchują – przypomina Harry i Louis rumieni się, ponieważ _ach tak, racja, nie są sami w tym autobusie._

\- Racja, okej – mówi Louis. Autobus zbliża się do końca Hyland Street i szatyn szarpie ramię drugiego chłopaka. – Może po prostu, no wiesz, wysiądziemy tutaj…

Harry kiwa głową, a Louis wstaje, ściskając nadgarstek bruneta i zataczając się do wyjścia, ponieważ _co do cholery, okej, to się właśnie dzieje_ , i kiedy są na chodniku i w porządku, nie jest to najromantyczniejsze miejsce, ale jest to spokojna ulica i Louis chciał pocałować Harry’ego od cholernie długiego czasu i w końcu to robi.

Szatyn całuje Harry’ego, na początku delikatnie, ponieważ jest niepewny. Ich usta dotykają się lekko i Louis może poczuć uśmiech drugiego chłopaka na swoich ustach.

Louis odsuwa się, patrząc na Harry’ego z tak bliskiej odległości, na jaką kiedykolwiek się odważył. Uśmiecha się jak idiota, a oczy bruneta są najpiękniejszymi na świecie. Całuje go jeszcze raz, łącząc ich usta we właściwy sposób i szatyn nie może powstrzymać się od uśmiechania podczas pocałunku.

Harry przerywa pieszczotę po minucie, mamrocząc coś o publicznym okazywaniu uczuć. Ale jego dłoń znajduje tę należącą do Louisa, złączając razem ich palce. A kiedy Harry proponuje drugiemu chłopakowi, żeby do niego wpadł, Louis zauważa, że później mogą dokończyć to, co zaczęli. Szatyn myśli, że Niall oraz Zayn byliby dumni.

\- Czekaj – mówi Louis. – Zanim zapomnę, jaki jest twój numer? Nie mam zamiaru przechodzić przez to wszystko ponownie w poniedziałek.

\- Louis – mówi łagodnym głosem Harry. – Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogłeś napisać do mnie na Facebooku z prośbą o mój numer?

Och. No tak. Istnieje coś takiego jak portale społecznościowe.

\- Masz na myśli – głos Louisa jest wolny – że biegałem po dosłownie całym kampusie szukając cię, ryzykowałem atak serca i sprawiłem, że wszyscy myśleli, że jestem _szalony_ , zupełnie bez powodu?

\- Uh – przerywa Harry. A następnie uśmiecha się szeroko. Dupek. – Tak, mniej więcej.

Louis jęczy głośno. – Och, do kurwy nędzy!

 


End file.
